Gan Fall
| jva=Jouji Yanami| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Gan Fall (ガン・フォール, Gan Fōru), is the current, two-time God of Skypiea. He was formerly known as the Knight of the Sky (空の騎士, Sora no Kishi). Appearance Gan Fall is an old man of average height with long white hair and beard. Fitting to his title of knight, he wears a metal armor with a knight's face shield always pulled up. He wears a long dark blue cloak at the back. When he acted and now acts like God of Skypiea, he wears different, more noble clothes. Though he is a Skypiean, he doesn't seem to have any wings. Personality Gan Fall is an old but noble man with a big heart who will help even a stranger if they are in danger. He thinks not for himself but for whole Skypiea. His approach to situations is one of a diplomatic response rather than a warriors act and was against the centuries old war with the Shandians. Abilities and Powers His pet bird Pierre has eaten a Devil Fruit known as the Uma Uma no Mi, which enables Pierre to turn into a Pegasus or a full horse. Gan Fall uses Pierre and his Devil Fruit powers to get around Skypiea. While very formidable in combat, he has aged and is probably not at his prime. However what he lacks in strength he makes up for in wisdom. He was somehow able to sneak up on Shura, a confirmed Kenbunshoku Haki user, however Gan Fall has stated that he himself cannot use Mantra. Weapons He has a vast knowledge of Dials and how to use them. He has an Impact Dial inside his left Gauntlet and is easily able to withstand the force the Dial releases. Outside of Dials, his weapon of choice appears to be a Lance, with which he is very proficient, as he was able to best Shura in close-range battle. History Past He strove to create peace between them and the Shandians, and was close to doing so. However, before it could be achieved, Enel attacked with his army, and soundly defeated Gan Fall and the Shandians at the same time. Enel then took the position of God of Skypiea for himself. Gan Fall mentioned at the end of Skypiea arc that he had previously met Gol D. Roger over 20 years ago in the past. Gods Game Despite being ousted from his position, as the Sky Knight, Gan Fall still continuously patrolled the land helping out those in need (such as Tony Tony Chopper when he was attacked by Shura, and later Nami against Hotori and Kotori) and gives whistles to those who may need help to call for his aid (sometimes at a price, though he is willing to give the first rescue free). After Monkey D. Luffy defeated Enel, the people of Skypiea begged him take back his rightful position, which he did.One Piece manga - Chapter 302, Gan Fall returns as God of Skypiea. Current Events He was last seen talking with the Chief of the Shandians. Major Battles *Gan Fall vs. Shura *Gan Fall and Nami vs. Hotori and Kotori *Gan Fall, Zoro, Robin, and Wiper vs. Enel Trivia *His name is romanized in One Piece Grand Adventure as Gunfall. Also in the game, he is an alternate support character for Tony Tony Chopper. *He enjoys the taste of pumpkins. *Gan Fall is one of the two sky folk shown that lacks wings, the other being Enel. Coincidently, both served as God of Skypeia. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Skypieans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Polearm Wielders